


Serendipity

by MoxFirefly



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, F/M/F, NSFW, NSFW In Second Chapter, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Two Shot, explicit content, polyship, you think it’s a love triangle but nah son we ain’t about that life here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: It’s complicated to realize you have feelings for someone.Much more when it happens with two people at the same timeOr where you, April and Donnie fall for one another. And it’s not some dumb love triangle.
Relationships: April O’Neil /Reader, Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Donatello (TMNT)/Reader/April O’Neil, Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I’ve always wanted to write a polyship so this is my first time. This took a couple of weeks and I managed to finish it at 3am lol so cut me some slack.
> 
> As per usual, you and Don are in your mid 20’s and Ape’s in her mid to late 20’s.

Halloween night brings so many questions. How could such a nice holiday do that.

On such a festive night you find yourself surrounded by too many inquiries. The two main questions come in the shape of two people. You take another sip of your drink from the orange plastic cup, the bitterness making you cough.

It started with truth or dare.

Per Mikey’s request he wanted everyone to play. For the most part everyone had kept it tamed. Mostly comical dares and juicy truths. It’s around Donatello’s turn when a very drunk Casey blurts out ‘I dare ya to kiss y/n’

You had choked a little on your drink, the chorus of whistles and claps making you blush and smile.

Donnie seemed eerily calm and collected. Your eyes scanned over to his and with some liquid courage sloshing around your cup you stood up and went over to where he was sat. The cheers and woo’s faded as you stood in front of him. Even as he sat he was eye level with you.

“I’m ok with it if you are” You smiled shyly as you placed your cup next to him on the table. Donnie’s smile was soft, even as you felt him hold his breath when you leaned in and placed your lips against his.

The sounds of laughter and cheers disappeared. You expected the kiss to be short and chaste but whatever came over Donatello screamed ‘this is my only chance’ and did this man kiss you as if it were his only opportunity.

You followed him, your body feeling weightless when his hand landed on the back of your head. You cupped his face and lost yourself in his mouth.

It felt eternal. Ethereal. Right.

How did he know how to kiss like that?

You almost wanted to smack Mikey when he started chanting ‘get a room!’ to which Donnie pulled away much to your disappointment. He swallowed and cleared his throat, his eyes downcast and away from your flushed face.

Somebody who only sees you as a friend, simply does not kiss you like that.

The questioning in your gut blossomed. Spreading around your brain like electricity.

Then you turned around and your tipsy gaze landed on one April O’Neil.

Her face was slightly, crestfallen? Upset?

There was an array of emotions in her gaze but must prominently and undeniably so, you saw jealousy in her eyes.

Why was April O’Neil jealous?

Why was Donatello kissing you like that?

Too many questions. Just too many questions.  
________________

“Work has been crazy, I’ve got 3 stories all with leads although some of them are sketchy so gotta triple check that” April was half shouting at you from the kitchen. You stabbed at your chicken curry with your chopsticks, appetite somewhat there but not at the same time.

November had become unbearably cold for your standards. The rush of thanksgiving approaching and bringing on the signature holiday blues. April came in, cups in hand and soda tucked under her arm. “What about you? Everything good on your end?” Your wandering mind landed back on earth and most specifically in April’s humble apartment.

Halloween felt ages ago, but April’s gaze was forever burned in your minds eye. It had caught you off guard when she texted you about getting an early Chinese dinner at her place together. She was much more herself today. Happy and relaxed with that notorious got getter attitude that made April, well so very much April.

“Works annoying and tedious, go figure you know” April sat down next to you on the couch, grabbing her own container of food once the cups and soda were settled on the table. “Holiday rush hitting hard?” She asked while grabbing some dumplings and dipping them. You took April, scanning her outfit which was chic but fall appropriate. There was a gracefulness to her beauty.

April’s eyes landed on you mid chew. She chuckled covering her full mouth. “What? Shit did I stain my sweater?” Your gaze went soft shaking your head. “No, just... I don’t know” Your head felt overwhelmed with so many thoughts.

Predominantly thoughts about finding April so captivating.

You felt a hand land on your knee, a flush spreading down your neck. “Nothings stupid when it comes from you, Y/n” It was the genuine seriousness that caught you so off guard. 

It was her delicate wrist that kept your gaze glued to her hand.

You looked up after something in your mind screamed at you to do so. “It was a dumb thought, that it must be annoying being so pretty” You honest to god forced a few laughs from your soul. April in turn smiled, sincerely.

“Funny you should say that” Her hand left your knee, the warmth left behind too palpable for your questioning brain. “What?” Your voice felt too squeaky for your own liking.

“Couldn’t help but wonder the same for you” She leaned to grab her cup.

You gulped trying not to choke on air itself.

These fucking inquiries.  
_______________

You and Donnie text quite often if not basically every day. He surrounds your daily activities in some form or shape. Wether it’s humorous jokes shared back and forth, showing off whatever crazy experiment he’s running or simply hearing about your city ongoings.

Donatello is your best friend.

_-Best friends don’t kiss like that though-_

You blinked out of your reverie when your phone began to ring. Donnie’s name brightly flashing. You swiped your thumb as the camera feature pulled up and you forced out a normal very much you smile.

“Hey! Got a few minutes to spare?” Donnie wiped at his face with a hand towel, he was sweaty and breathing a little hard. Clearly it was training hours from the protective tape around his wrist and fingers. You took in the image of him, lacking glasses and disarranged look to him. Donnie placed you against something and stood back, bo staff in hand.

“You gonna impress me with fancy tricks?” You smiled laying back down on your bed. You shamefully let your eyes take in every detail of him. “Hmm, that’s not a bad idea but I actually wanted to show you upgrades for my staff, took into consideration some of your ideas” Just to show off a bit he did twirl the damn thing effortlessly in one hand.

Your toes curled.

_-stop that-_

His beaming smile never left him as he went over every detail. You felt warm inside as he thanked you for the ideas. An hour into the call he was sitting against the wall of the dojo. Something was swimming around his mind and you could tell.

“Everything alright?” You had him against your pillow while you laid on your own. “Yeah yeah... Well I was curious about something” He busied his gaze and hands with taking off the tape around them. “You’re always curious” You mocked and he smiled. 

“It’s about Halloween night” Donnie crumbled up the tape, daring to stare at the square that held you. 

You felt your stomach do flips in that awful anxious way it did. 

“Oh... What about it?” You worried a thumbnail between your lips. “Did you... Did I kiss well? It’s just purely for science... it was my first time kissing after all” He scratched the back of his neck, his throat felt too dry. You blinked several times and bit harder.

April’s jealous gaze flashed before you.  
The feel of Donnie’s lips ghosting across your lips.

Questions questions questions.

“Yes, you did” You forced yourself to not chew threw a finger. Donnie eyes shot up and several emotions crashed into him. “I did?” He picked up the phone, his beautiful brown eyes filled with something you couldn’t quite make out. “Yeah Donnie... It was a really good kiss” You chuckled, hating how hot your cheeks felt.

“Scratching that off the bucket list then” He laughed softly. 

“Kissing on a holiday?” You poked fun at him.

“Kissing a beautiful girl on a holiday” Donnie said seriously.

Your stomach did six backflips. Someone calling for Donnie forced an awkward goodbye for the two of you.

You dreamt of Donnie and April that night.  
_______________

It’s New Years Eve and the dejavú feeling hasn’t left you since you entered the Lair. You want to steer clear from the booze but being sober isn’t helping.

The music is loud and you try to keep your gaze occupied with Casey attempting to arm wrestle Raphael. Leo is refereeing while Mikey is taking down bets that Casey will literally lose an arm ‘next’ year. For a few minutes your captivated with what the outcome will be when you notice April and Donnie a little far off from the group.

You can’t make out the conversation but seeing them together makes your blood pump. Not in jealousy or envy or any negative emotion. You truly look at them, Donnie’s towering figure and those brown eyes that make you question everything. April’s reddish hair that reminds you of autumn and those wrists that you can’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss them.

Every question fades or transforms. Your very mind orbits around Donnie and April, April and Donnie.

April’s lips.  
Donnie’s lips.

Their hands. Their bodies. Their voices.

Raphael’s victory yell pulls you from your fixated thoughts and suddenly the living room feels too crowded and you can’t breath. You excuse yourself and make your way to Donnie’s lab. It’s cool there and the quiet hums of the computers lull you. 

You sit on that big chair of his, watching the minutes tick by on your phone.

“Y/n? You ok honey?” April stands at the entrance way, worry painted all over her. You feel the need to nod enthusiastically, slap on your smile even when April approaches you and you feel the air in your lungs constrict.

She smells divine. She looks the picture of perfection and god she’s placing her hands on your shoulders. “Hey hey, what’s wrong?” She crouches in front of you and you shake your head, eyes closed because Donnie is out there and you’re sure he wants to countdown with you.

Donnie Donnie Donnie.

April April April.

“What’s going on? Why were you upset at the party?” You blurt out without thinking. April’s eyes go wide and she looks away somewhat embarrassed. “Are you mad I kissed Donnie? Do you like him? Do you-“ You swallowed a lump that formed in your throat.

“...Do you like me?” It’s above a whisper and April turns slowly again and literally says ‘fuck it’ under her breath and leans up to capture your lips in a kiss. 

Your eyes are wide as saucers, lips stiff and it’s only when April runs her hands up your thighs that you shiver something fierce and fall back down to earth. 

Fuck do you kiss back.

You tangle your fingers in that perfect reddish hair and lose yourself in the taste of her lip gloss and her hands press down on your thighs in need. It’s all there it’s all fucking there, right as she pushes her tongue in and it rolls it with yours. Your mind is a fog but you’re willing to get lost if it means April takes you down.

When you hear boots shuffle in is when the fog clears and April abruptly stands to look at who’s walked in.

Your lips are sticky with gloss and your neck and cheeks are burning.

Your e/c eyes stare at brown ones.

Donnie swallows and looks away, hands in his pockets but he remains there. He wants to run but something glues him there.

“Donnie I...” You stand up and every inch of you wants to crawl away in a hole. April runs her hands through her locks and she walks over to Don with purpose. “I’m- I’m sorry” She says and Donnie looks between the two of you. You feel your stomach drop and go up all at the same time.

“I like her Ape” He says truthfully.

“I like her too...” She says sorrowfully.

“I like the two of you!” You manage between your stomach making rollercoaster ride spins. 

April and Donnie look to you, shocked gazes and questioning glances. 

“I’m not choosing because I’m not ruining what we have ok?! I rather loose you both than pull you two apart” You stand up and rub your face, god don’t cry. “You two have been circling my brain like vultures for two months now! I thought you liked Donnie, Ape! Then you kiss me!” You push the swivel chair and groan as you cover your face. “And why did you kiss me like that at the Halloween party, huh Don?!” He tries to say something but you motion for him to shut up.

There’s a silence that falls and leaves you concerned. You uncover your face and meet their gazes. Neither have left. Was that a good sign? 

You take the first initial steps, eyes darting between the two of them. Donnie reaches out a hand and you take it, you extend your free one to April. “What do we do? What do we do now?” Your voice feels so small, Don’s thumb runs soothing circles on one hand while April squeezes your other in comfort. 

“In some cultures it’s ok you know, even amongst the current population it’s, well it’s practiced” Donnie’s voice has that thoughtful undertone. April raises a brow at him but smiles. “What is?” You’re too caught up in your head to comprehend what his words mean.

“Polyamory” April says gently and your eyes bug out. You blink several times, heart skipping several beats as April takes Donnie’s empty hand.

“It’s a solution to your dilema and... and well if it means not losing a chance” He squeezes your hand this time, April looks at you thoughtfully. “I’m not opposed, mainly what Donnie says, if it means not losing a chance” April interlaces her fingers with yours better and you gasp and laugh at the absurdity.

You stare at the two of them.

God it feels right. It feels so fucking right to you. 

You tug Donnie closer and kiss him when he ducks down per your request. It’s a simple soft kiss, but the sweetness behind it speaks volumes.

He wants this, he wants you if you’ll have him. You part from his lips and catch April’s gaze, you see something similar swimming behind her eyes. The way she tugs your hand indicative of it.

“I guess we are spending the new year having a really long conversation...but I do, I want to give this a chance.” 

The three of you remained there for a few hours. Much to be discussed and to reach a point where all three of you felt comfortable. The anxious feeling in your stomach melted away slowly for the first time since Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead here everyone

The subway ride back home was calm. As calm as New York City subways could be. You focused heavily on your music and the vibrations of coming to each stop.

Today felt good, today was already on its way to being just a phenomenal day. Work hasn’t been so excruciating, you’d actually spent most of your sneaky free time texting the group chat.

The group chat composed of you, April and Donatello.

It was still somewhat bizarre regardless of the time that had passed since the three of you professed desire for one another. Trial and error was the name of the game but a comfortable and open acceptance had fallen into routine. It was new nevertheless, even more new for Donnie, but he somehow handled being mediator effortlessly. 

You climbed up the subway stairs that led closest to April’s place. Tonight’s date was there and sun down was already fast approaching which meant Donnie would be there in a few minutes at most. You looked up curious if you’d see something leap by. You giggled at your own silliness.

April opened the door, that gorgeous smile of hers that never seemed to stop making you dizzy greeting you. “Hey hey, come in” You boldly stepped in and wrapped your arms around her for a tight hug. She pulled back enough to cup your cheeks and give you a warm delicate kiss.

Would that ever stop making your heart rate spike?

“Did I beat him?” You were halfway shrugging off your jacket when Donnie appeared at the kitchen door. “It never stops being cute that you think you can” He leaned against the frame, his head basically touching the top of the entrance. “Should’ve worn my running shoes” You sighed before making your way towards him. You beckoned him down with a grin and always, Donnie complied by scooping you up in his arms. You couldn’t help the laughter as he buried his face in your neck and inhaled greedily. Would this ever stop feeling so good?

Would all of this ever stop being exactly what you needed?

You hoped it wouldn’t be the case. 

So much had happened in those months, good things above all. It was visible in the way Donnie kissed you as he placed you back on your feet and made his way to April who was turning on a portable speaker. The room filled with a playlist you loved so much and you watched joyfully as Donnie wrapped those long arms around April’s shoulders and watched her scroll through the list of songs. Watching April and Donnie’s love and want for each other blossom had been something you didn’t expect to see and enjoy so much. You were the genesis of it all and the center of their love. Now it moved freely between the three of you. 

Your eyes scanned the two of them, enjoying the way April ran a hand across Donnie’s forearm, lips forming a smile as he said something. The way he nuzzled a spot just behind her ear causing her to sigh out freely. It transfixed you, it warmed you in a way you couldn’t help but bite your lip at. These two beautiful souls were yours, and you theirs.

A meal and a movie later the three of you sat on the couch of April’s apartment. You sat directly next to her, while Donatello sat at the opposite end. Perks of having such long limbs his arm could drape over you and Ape with ease. All of you were laughing and talking about everything and nothing. It never seize to amaze you how comfortable the three of you had set about the relationship but there was still one specific milestone not yet reached.

Sex had come up, individually and together. April had mentioned that if you and Donnie wanted to be intimidate apart from her it was fine, you had gotten the same from Donnie in regards to you and her. You had also expressed the same for the two of them. Rules and boundaries had been set up on how to navigate it but right now, a moment had not risen. 

“You guys wanna watch anything else?” April spoke, comfortably snugged into Donnie’s side, you were resting your head on her lap. The evening felt chilly but tolerable, the prospect of a warm bed sounded so good. You wanted to suggest it but knew it might hold another implication.

Maybe you wanted said implication to be meant though.

Sitting up you eyed your two partners and smiled. “Would you guys like to do something else?” April raised an eyebrow but her smile was mischievous. “I don’t know Y/n, how about you Donnie? Would you like to do something else?” April looked up even for an odd angle she could tell Donnie was, apprehensive but not opposed.

April stood stretching out before extending a hand towards you and Donatello. “Bedroom?” It was inviting and entirely open for debate, you gripped her hand and in a ways to show your acceptance towards the idea. Donnie chewed on the inside of his cheek, some worry evident but he took April’s offered hand. She led the way and you gave Donnie an encouraging smile.  
_________________

Inside Donnie preoccupied himself with looking about the room as you took a seat on the bed. The last minute jitters settled and suddenly you were taken with an urge to kiss April. She was finishing turning on some music when you caught her wrist and pulled her down for a searing kiss. It caught Donnie’s attention and he stood somewhat nervous but entranced by the two of you kissing.

April kissed you with so much significance, as if every peck or lick held a secret for you. Her hands always found some part of you and held it. April knelt on the bed halfway, her hand going behind your neck to deepen the kiss. Something pulled Donnie towards the scene even as his nerves took off. The sounds of April and your’s kissing was simply erotic. You reached out a hand blindly and pressed it against his stomach. Don licked his lips and took up the spot next to you. You gave April one last kiss before capturing Donnie’s lips. 

You kissed him with as much vigor as you had April, wanting to show how equal your adoration was for the two of them. Donnie felt a shiver hit him when April’s hands landed on him and suddenly she was kissing his neck. The dual sensation was enticing, your lips molding perfectly against his while April’s soft but firm kisses across his scaled neck left him jittery. Donnie tentatively ushered April to straddle his lap which she happily obliged. It was there that she took the opportunity to stretch out towards y/n and kiss her neck and collar.

It’s overwhelming in the most delightful and intoxicating way. Each taking turns to kiss the other, hands roaming and pieces of clothing coming off.

The three of you are nestled together, You find yourself in the middle of them and it feels too poetic. There’s an air of nervousness on Donnie’s side, and while you yourself feel it the same way this isn’t your first time like it is for him. He runs a hand down the length of his hip and meets April’s own hand on the way going upwards. There’s goosebumps all over your flesh and the rhythmic grind of Donnie’s hips behind you has you greedy for more, April scoots down and captures a nipple in her mouth and twirls her tongue around it. You hiss and throw your head back to which Donnie takes the chance to suck a bruise onto your exposed neck. You don’t know what to say so it’s better that you let wordless moans escape you even as April goes further down and in some perfect synchronicity Don helps lift your leg so April can better meet your warm heat.

The first lick makes your toes curl and you blindly reach for Donnie’s hand. He brings it to his mouth and kisses your wrist. He lets it rest on the back of his head as you mumble out another incoherent whine when April runs her tongue across your clit. You feel Donnie’s hard length behind you and it’s so tempting.

All of this is too much even more so when Donnie groans against your ear when he catches sight of April ravishing you, their eyes meet and April’s moan vibrates in such a way you almost bury her further. “Ape, please-want you” Reluctantly she lets go and kisses her way up, making a detour to kiss Donnie who moans brokenly into her mouth.

“Doesn’t she taste perfect?” April mumbles against his lips and all he can do is nod, mouth agape. You manage to turn enough to watch April grab Donnie’s twitching member and give it a few pumps. Your own hand sneaks to run the length of her rear and grip it, nails digging and causing April to bite her lip.

It’s so tricky but you’ve all somehow found the dance to the song. “I want to see, don’t you?” April settles next to you again, kissing absently at part of you. “Go slow, please Don” You feel him nod frantically as he lifts your leg and let’s it rest on his hip. The tip makes you close your eyes and April kisses each lid. “Fuck, fuck, so tight Y/n” You turn enough to catch part of his kiss at the awkward angle and April’s finger ghost above your clit, she can see you and Donnie so perfectly joined.

The bed creaks and protest as Donnie fucks into you slowly but with purpose. You find yourself pushing two fingers into April’s wet core, she cries out something that resembles your name. The two of you kiss again, long and lingering as Donnie bites down on your shoulder when he starts to build up speed. April reaches her other hand not occupied with your sensitive nub and rests it a top Don’s head. You want to grab them both when you feel yourself so terribly close to the edge of it all, every sensation overtakes you.

It’s Donnie’s panting breaths against your ear, somewhat muffled when April sticks two digits into them as she’s grinding down harder and faster on your hand, her own mimicking your speed and trying to challenge Don’s hips. “Donnie oh my-April!” You feel yourself fly off the world with April rubbing strong circles around your clit as Donnie’s hips begin to stutter and he cums with a series of muffled cuss words. April goes stiff as a board with her own orgasm, eyes refusing to close as she cums to the very image of Donnie and you orgasming seconds apart. April feels his mess leak out from her and the image of her core stretched out perfectly around his cock is dizzying.

Donnie kisses the palm of April’s hand as she kisses what’s left of your air away. You choke out and shiver and feel them both hold you and each other tightly. Donnie’s perfectly long arms holding April snug against you.

Exhaustion wins over as much you fight to stay awake long enough to make sure Don’s ok but he somehow knows and reassures you with a lazy kiss to your shoulder. April runs her foot between yours and Donnie’s.

The world is gone for now.

But the three of you remain and you very much hope it stays just like that.


End file.
